Unexpected Emotions
by Artemis615
Summary: As Ijyuuin sat in the new discussion room at Iryu-TMD season 3, he reflects on the memories of the day he met her that leads to this day and smiles to himself. IjyuuinxOC


**A/N: Hello!**** This is Artemis615! I'd like to present to you my one-shot work of the oh-so-adorable Ijyuuin Noboru-sensei! Kyaaa!  
>This is just something I thought up in a whim. I'm trying my best to keep Ijyuuin-sensei in character, and I hope I did. Please excuse me if I happened to steer him towards the road of OOCness...0_o" <strong>

** I'm thinking of starting up a story about Ijyuuin-sensei and my little OC, Shiratoe Saya-chan, but I'm just not sure yet about it. If I get some reasonable reviews (since not many people watch Iryu-TMD, I'd just request a measly amount of 2 reviews...*_*, bless me for wanting reviews at all...bwahaha!), I might just start thinking about the plots of the story. Hee~~ enjoy~!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Emotions<strong>

"I like you, Ijyuuin-sensei. Please take care of me!" those were the words uttered by the new nurse Miki introduced to the team as another scrub nurse to Ijyuuin the moment their eyes met.

It was a simple day; bright hot sun, more blue sky than clouds, more patients, more nurses bustling around the lobby, the usual. He had embarrassed himself in front of the hospital ward again when he accidentally stumbles on his own feet and sending the whole mountain of patient's case notes tumbling down all over the floor. The nurses were grumbling so much about how Ijyuuin sensei had just increased their workload that he just had to drop his head and walk out of the ward after he had helped arranging the files. He was just passing by the lobby forlornly when he heard Miki called him from afar, waving both of her hands dramatically.

"Miki-san," Ijyuuin addressed her politely with a nod of his head and a bright smile plastered on his face when he came to her at the lobby. He liked Miki. She's kind and, yeah, sometimes she's a bit loudmouthed, but she meant more good than bad all the time and always, always acted as the voice of reason for the team.

_Unlike some anesthetist,_ Ijyuuin mumbled to himself. Miki fail to notice his mumbling and instead helped taking out a small luggage from the back of a taxi. The taxi door opened and out came a girl. That is when Miki squealed in delight at the sight of who had stepped out of the taxi.

By far, he is the shortest person in Team Dragon. No one had managed to beat him at being the shortest, and he didn't know that there was someone else much shorter than he is. He watched as Miki squeezed the small girl with all her might while the girl grimaced in pain and lack of oxygen, coming out quite red in the face when Miki finally releases her.

"Nice to see you too, Miki…" the girl gasped, one hand over her chest, trying to catch her breath.

"Ijyuuin-sensei," Miki called happily, turning towards the young intern doctor. "This is Shiratoe Saya-chan. She is my super best friend in the world, and she also happened to attend the same nursing school with me, and we had never been apart since then. Well, except for the MSAP thingy going on and me following Ryu-chan. Apart from me, she's the best scrub nurse anyone could find if they looked right."

The whole time Miki introduced the girl to Ijyuuin, Saya kept her eyes straight and staring at the young intern doctor, her smile gradually widening while her eyes glinted brightly. Smiled brightly at Ijyuuin and extended her hand to him, Saya exclaimed happily, "I like you, Ijyuuin-sensei. Please take care of me!"

"Ah, nice to meet you too, Shiratoe-san," Ijyuuin quickly extended his hand and shakes hers warmly, seemingly blinded by her bright smile for a moment. When he finally processed what she had said, he lets out a loud "EH!" in the lobby and looked down in embarrassment when all the passing doctors and nurses turned to look at him.

The next thing he knows, a pair of hands wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

"Gosh, Miki!" Saya squealed delightfully. "You never told me how cute he is or I would have come flying here in less than a second from New Zealand!"

"Yes, yes, Saya-chan," Miki waved and helped Ijyuuin pulled her off, grinning at her evilly. "Wait till you see Ryu-chan. I can't believe you never met him before back at the nursing school. He's even cuter than Ijyuuin-sensei a thousand times! No offense, sensei."

"None taken," Ijyuuin replied, confused with the whole embrace and embarrassment thing happening the moment Saya came to the hospital. He felt himself fighting down the blush that came creeping up his neck when Saya complimented him, but the moment he heard Miki's pet name for Asada, he shrank back into his small self and smiled bitterly. "I'm not cute…"

Ijyuuin's humiliated actions only made Saya smile wider in glee. "Well then, no offense, Miki," Saya said, looping her hand around Ijyuuin's arm. Smiling up at him brightly, Saya turned towards Miki and continued, "But I find myself liking Ijyuuin-sensei very much. I guess I'll just stick to him then! You may have Ryu-chan of yours all to yourself. Ne, Ijyuuin-sensei!"

"Eto…" Ijyuuin stammered with his eyes casted downwards in embarrassment. Rubbing the back of his head, Ijyuuin continued with his eyes on the ground, "Asada-sensei is indeed a remarkable person. He's easily likable here…"

Saya frowned a little at Ijyuuin's stammered reply. Detaching her arm from him, Saya rounded up upon him, slapped both of her hands on Ijyuuin's down casted cheeks and forced him to look up at her in the eyes.

"But I like you, sensei," she exclaimed, drawing a little attention from passersby. "In fact, I think I may have fallen in love with you on first sight. Why would you reject someone who likes you and ask them to like Asada-sensei instead?"

Ijyuuin blinked rapidly, biting his lips and taking a deep breath in order to continue to fight down the insistent flush of blood that threatened to paint his face in red. Very much surprised by Saya's outburst of confession, Ijyuuin finds himself rendered speechless by the petite girl.

From Ijyuuin's observation, Saya looks so very young compared to Miki, but since Miki had said that both of them entered nursing school together, he assumed that she merely looked younger than her age. The bonus part is that it made him wonder if Miki's nursing school only accepted pretty girls as their students.

Saya had long dark hair that contrasted with her fair skin, making the natural blush on her cheek stood out all the more. Her eyes glittered brightly in their dark brown glory, and with their close proximity, he can clearly make out a few golden flecks surrounding her dark irises. In all, she is beautiful.

And at the thought that he's practically checking her out, he flushed crimson. Saya smiled at his glowing glory and wrapped her arms around him again and squeeze him in delight.

"How could anyone not love you when you're this adorable, sensei!" she exclaimed delightfully, giggling happily into his chest. Ijyuuin sighed to himself.

"MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!" a loud booming voice came from the lobby, emitting an equally loud echo around the building. Everyone stopped moving and watches the source of the voice.

It is the current President and owner of Meishin University Hospital. Shiratoe Shibata. He also happens to be the Head of Professors. All authority in a frightening package.

Everyone's eyes widened a fraction and made a commotion about it. The short stocky men eventually went up to the trio standing outside the lobby and pulled the petite long-haired girl into a tight hug, swinging her around while barking with laughter, showering the girl's head full of kisses. "My darling little Saya-chan! Papa miss you sooo very much!"

"I miss you too, Papa," Saya said chokingly, her face turning red once again at the lack of oxygen. "But I can't breath…Papa…!"

The head professor lets down Saya with a loud satisfied sigh, laughing his barking laugh again when Saya gasped for breath. "Sorry bout that, little Saya-chan! So glad to see you here! Guess I just can't help it, bwahahahahaha!"

Nobody would ever expect the Head Professor's barking laugh would be so contagious. Nobody, as in nobody, has ever seen him laugh or smile before, and this girl did it with just her presence. It was obvious that the Head Professor adored his daughter very much. Before long, everyone had started to laugh, then just when the Head Professor is going to turn around; everyone scrambled back to work and pretended they didn't see the scene of the Head Professor reuniting with his daughter.

"So my guess is that you're here to stay huh, Saya-chan?" her father asked her, his eyes twinkling with glee and adoration. Miki and Ijyuuin were stuck with nowhere else to go and watch as the stern Head Professor they knew transformed into an entirely different person when he's in front of Saya.

Smiling, Saya nodded. "I originally wanted a transfer to Singapore, but then Miki called me and I came back for her request."

The head professor glanced at Miki and smiled widely. "Miki! It's been a long time! How come I didn't saw you there just now? Bwahahhaa!" The head professor then proceeds to envelop Miki in a tight hug and a few pats on the back. Miki's frozen smile is enough to make even Ijyuuin chuckle in amusement. It was such a funny look.

"H-head Professor," Miki stuttered a reply. "Hi."

Releasing Miki, the head professor's next gaze landed upon Ijyuuin.

"And this is…?"

"My crush!" Saya said happily, looping her arms around Ijyuuin's arm once again while smiling at her father delightfully. "He is so very adorable that I couldn't help but to fall in love with him, Papa!

The Head Professor watches as Saya rubbed her head on Ijyuuin's shoulder. He could see where Saya had gotten her short gene from. The Head Professor, although taller than Saya, he barely came as tall as Ijyuuin's height. The young intern gave a nervous laugh and bowed slightly.

"Head Professor…"he politely addressed, afraid of the stern gaze the old man is giving him, and yet not daring to look elsewhere. All he could do is to stare on ahead and gulped silently.

"So…" the Head Professor started, stalking towards Ijyuuin until he came face to face with the young intern. "Saya-chan likes you. What are you gonna do about it, Ijyuuin Noboru-sensei?"

"Err…I….err…"

"We're going on a date soon, Papa!" Saya said brightly, pushing at her father slightly so as to break the stern gaze he is giving to Ijyuuin. Sighing in relief, Ijyuuin scrambled to make himself busy and picked up Saya's luggage, putting it right in front of him as a shield incase the head professor decided to come up to him again face to face. He shuddered to himself at the reminder. "Papa, don't get too close to my Ijyuuin-sensei. You're making me jealous!"

"J-jealous!" the Head Professor stuttered for once. Both Miki and Ijyuuin nearly had their eyes popped from their sockets at the sight of the Head Professor stuttering and starting to sweat under Saya's watchful gaze. "Jealous! Bwahaha! Why would I do that to my darling little Saya-chan! Bwahaha! I'm not jealous, little Saya-chan! Not jealous at all!"

_Definitely jealous,_ thought Ijyuuin bitterly.

As if on cue, Saya's father shot Ijyuuin a bitter jealous glare. Saya caught onto that and pouted angrily.

"Papa! Don't stare at my Ijyuuin-sensei! You're not going to scare him away like all you did to my admirers! I won't let you do that anymore!"

"Now, now, Saya-chan! Don't get mad. Oh, but you're so beautiful when you're mad! Just like your mama last time when we're still together. Oh, my beautiful Saya-chan!"

"Papa!"

"Oh, my. Sorry. Bwahaha! I seem to forget myself when I'm around my little Saya-chan. You tend to do the trick to Papa, Bwahahaha! But what can I say, Saya-chan! He's just a very inexperienced intern! There's tons of specialist and doctors around here-"

"But I like him, Papa. My heart tells me that he's the right person for me. I don't care for those tons of specialist and doctors around here. He may be inexperienced, but his experience might just accumulate and who knows, he might be some kind of specialist in the near future! Papa, have some faith in my judgment. You know I'm never wrong…"

The head professor sighed to himself. "Alright, alright! *sigh*, you got your persuasion genes from your mama. She's very good at that…" Turning his attention towards Ijyuuin, the head professor calmed himself down and said, "I know that this is probably all Saya talking, but Saya has really good inner sight. If you hurt her, you'll have me on your doorstep."

Saya excused herself and took the luggage from Ijyuuin's hands. Smiling, Saya reaches up on tiptoe and kissed Ijyuuin's cheek bashfully before running off with her father, waving brightly at Miki and Ijyuuin.

"By far," Miki started suddenly. "You're the first person she ever approached all by herself. Her previous suitors were all chasing her for her wealthy background, and she played around with them cruelly. You had no idea just how she humiliated them, but you-" Miki turned towards Ijyuuin and smiled softly. "You're the first person ever that she happened to truly like. You won't see her smile like that to just anyone. That smile of hers is priceless."

"You might think that this is a bother to you, but trust me, you'll come to like her."

He watches as Saya gradually becomes smaller in his view and lastly disappeared. What luck; first he embarrassed himself in front of the crowded lobby, next thing Saya confesses to him that she had fallen for him at first sight, then she had somehow managed to wring out a date from his busy schedule, and the next thing he knew, the owner of Meishin University Hospital, Shiratoe Shibata, came to pick up his daughter, Saya, and drew in a lot of commotion with Saya declaring that Ijyuuin Noboru is her 'man', hugging him right in front of the president and smiling brightly at him.

Rubbing his forehead, he chuckled at the drama that had happened that day.

"What are you doing, laughing to yourself back there?" Saya's familiar voice came from behind him. Turning around, Ijyuuin feasted himself on the sight of Saya's rare smile that she reserves only for him. Walking down the short flight of stairs that leads to the discussion room, Saya pulled up a chair and sat down beside Ijyuuin, now becoming Asada's first assistant. "Come on; share some of the bits with me."

"Nothing," Ijyuuin said with a smile. "I just thought about how funny it was out first meeting turns out."

Saya liked Ijyuuin's smile. Seeing them just makes her day all the more delightful to pass. What she loves being with Team Dragon is that everyone is so helpful, and the feelings of being treated like an equal instead of being treated like she's the golden daughter of the Head Professor is so refreshing that it made her all them more attached to this team, especially to a certain mid-spilt haired doctor.

Reaching out with one hand, Saya combed her fingers through Ijyuuin's long mid-spilt hair and said in a tone that only he could hear, "I love you, Noboru. You're my one and only sensei…"

Ijyuuin could feel a flush creeping up his neck in a familiar way. He had long ceased to fight them down, knowing that Saya would try again and again until she could watch him glow red. As expected, Saya's smile widened a fraction at seeing him turning red. "I know, and you know I felt the same way you do to me."

Standing up, Saya hugged Ijyuuin from behind and laughed delightfully in her signature bell-like mirth. "You're just so shy when it comes to confessing, but that's what I like about you, Ijyuuin-sensei…"

Ijyuuin chuckled to himself. Turns out that Miki's words were true. He did fall for her, and it was surprisingly soon as well. He never could understand where the unexpected feelings for her started, and once it started, he just allowed it all to happen all by their own. It's useless to block them when it comes to a scrub nurse called Shiratoe Saya. "Ne, sensei," Saya said in a sultry tone into his ear. "Would you care to teach me more about anatomy? I would love to learn the reproductive systems once again with you on that table…"

_She sure does know how to push my buttons,_ Ijyuuin thought to himself when he stood up almost immediately and turned around, meeting Saya's lips and kissing her senseless while he pushed her into the dark.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I know you would just close this site right after finishing reading, but please review. I need them! _**

_**Thanks for reading!**  
><em>

_Written on: 20 March 2012_


End file.
